in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn Loud
}} Lynn Loud, Jr. is a main character in The Loud House, and in the In a Locked Room roleplay series. Personality Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts such as kickboxing, Mexican wrestling (or lucha libre) and parkour. Lynn tends to turn everything into a sport - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive and strives to be "number one" on every sports team she plays on.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Lynn_Loud After Lola and Lori, she is the third most easily angered Loud sibling, and is the most prone to physical confrontations. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants. She appears to be superstitious. She is shown to perform good luck rituals, and believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses. Despite her age, she sometimes acts childish, as shown when she rides on carts in the grocery store. Another example of her immaturity is shown, where she participated in the food fight with her siblings. Appearance Lynn has thick brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, and cleats with striped knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln, and has freckles on her cheeks. Despite her age, her appearance makes it seem like she's a preteen, not a teenager. Her night-time attire consists of a white tank top, red shorts, and ankle high socks. In a few instances, she is shown wearing a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey, with socks instead of her usual sleepwear. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. Trivia *Lynn's voice actress, Jessica DiCicco, also voices Lucy. *Lynn's name has the following distinctions from the rest of her siblings: **The only name to have one syllable instead of two. **The only name to not contain a vowel letter. *She is one of the two main characters whose names have one syllable, the other one is Clyde. *Lynn was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *Lynn along with Lincoln are the only one of the siblings who sleeps in socks. *Lynn, Luan, Lori, and Lincoln, are only siblings who have had more than one set of *sleepwear. *She is left handed. *Both Lynn and Lily are the youngest of the elder and the younger sisters respectively and both have noses different than the rest. *In "Overnight Success" Dad calls her "Lynn Jr.", which reveals she is named after another member of the Loud family (in this case, her father) named Lynn. *She snores and drools at the same time while she sleeps. *Lynn's ideal superpower is to be able to fly for more impressive slam dunks. *Lynn needs good grades in order to stay on her sports teams, so Lisa tutors her in order to give her good grades. *Lynn is one of two Loud sisters to wear their hair in a ponytail, the other being Luan. *Lynn is one of two Loud sisters to wear shorts, the other being Lori. *Lynn is the most masculine and tomboyish of the ten Loud sisters. *Lynn is the third loudest of the Loud siblings after Lisa and Luna. *She and Luan are the only older sisters to not wear earrings. *She is the only bareheaded sibling in her winter outfit. *Lynn has a similar head shape as her older sisters. *However, her nose is rounded like Lincoln's, rather than pointed. *Her name means "Ruddy-complected". *She hates it when Lisa spits while she speaks. *Her main outfit is used for roller derby. *She has a widow's peak hairline. *Lynn's favorite movie is Jerry Maguire. *According to Lynn, Lori once beat her up with a loaf of bread after she falsely claimed that there was no more bread in the house. *Lynn along with Lincoln and Leni are only siblings shown they can cook. References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Loud House-related